It is generally known to provide appliance hinge assemblies with dampers or snubbers to provide slow open and/or slow close damping characteristics for the associated appliance door. Known hinge assemblies have been found to provide the required damping characteristics and have performed very well. The desired slow open and slow closed characteristics must be provided while meeting the cost, space, serviceability, and durability requirements for the hinge assembly. As such, a need has been identified for an improved hinge assembly that provides the required slow close and optional slow open characteristics while meeting or exceeding the required cost, space, durability, and other requirements associated with ovens and other appliances.